flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Mist-ery Delivery
The Wahda Guild was asked by Herro, the jeweler to deliver a special package to Seelie's Bane. Yao and Blazej were selected for the job by Tarthurac. After a brief meeting with the half elf apprentice of Herro, Arkus; he told them they were to deliver a fancy tiara a gnome named Rosyweiss had commissioned for her wedding and that they had two weeks to make the three day journey. Blazej and Yao talked for a bit about whether they knew each other before either of them lost their memories of their childhoods, but they were unsure. They gathered their provisions and headed out. Meanwhile in NewTown, Artemis was visited by Whirl who told her that Air elementals had been spotted near the tabaxi mountains. Artemis volunteered to help investigate the appearance of these elementals and Whirl told her to go to town hall the next morning. Blazej and Yao arrived and slept at Artemis' house overnight before heading on their way. Artemis joined up with Adjjet and Galia to investigate the air elementals. Apparently 3 had been spotted so far, and the mistwalkers were tracking them. Artemis and her group headed out and began a spiral search pattern from the ravine the air elementals had first been spotted in to look for the rift they might be coming through. Blazej and Yao reached Seelie's bane and delivered the Tiara, much to Rosyweiss' glee. Afterwards they went up the mountain to Manderu to speak with masters Sohate and Kokanai. Artemis managed to find an air elemental roaming around on the fey valley side of the tabaxi mountains. It looked confused, but not hostile. She signaled her team to form up and they decided to warn the seasonal sentinels that some elementals had made it to the fey Valley side. Yao and Blazej arrived, and as Yao was sober, he was allowed in. Master Kokanai took them to Master Sohate, but Blazej was not allowed inside the top sanctum. Once inside, Yao told his master that he was remembering his old memories of being trapped inside the feywild and all the terrible things he did. Sohate meditated with Yao and the two of them sorted through one of Yao's linger voices. One of the screams he would hear in his head. Master Sohate translated the voice as asking for Yao's name. He told Yao to focus on the voice, with this new knowledge in mind, and Yao could understand the voice. Sohate told Yao to answer the voice's question. At first Yao told the voice he was a monster, but Sohate advised Yao to tell it who he really was. Yao introduced himself to the voice and answered the long left question. It wasn't a big weight off his shoulders, but it was a little. Sohate told Yao to sort through as many voices as he could. To atone for his sins, he would first need to un-bury himself from them. As Yao and Blazej left, a monk named Nomu came to them and asked them if they would meet him at the tavern in Seelie's bane before they left and Yao agreed. Meanwhile Artemis found a small crack in the elemental plane of air along the lay line that lead across the tabaxi mountains. She managed to close it with her ring of dispel magic she got from Helena, but there were traces of raw and unnatural elemental energy in the lay line. Artemis and her team decided to look for more portals and they found one other. Artemis was unable to close this one so they rested next to it for the night. Yao met up with Nomu. Nomu brought two friends, Anu, a White Varana and clearly the group's leader and a female monk named Zal-moa. They convinced Yao to come train with them and they said he had inspired them to create their own fighting style away from the open hand. When Yao entered their secret training cave they tried to get him to drink a milky, white liquid which they said was necessary for their style. Yao refused but agreed to train with them. Blazej stole a vial of this liquid and left. Yao saw the monks, when they drank it, began to exhibit a connection to The Mist. They were not mist walkers, but they could jump and dodge, even blink and pull life force with the mist. Yao dueled Anu in a sparring match. It was close but Anu won. Yao once again refused to join their dojo, but said he and Anu would fight again in 5 year's time, and the winner would join the others' dojo. Artemis and her group were awoken when the air rift near their camp site opened up wider. Two elementals, one wearing armor were approaching. Artemis dispatched the unarmored one before it could exit the rift. The armored one approached and targeted only Adjjet. It was not match for the three of them and Galia dealt the fatal blow. But Adjjet's sword, Abjanar, resisted him by growing spikes on the guard that stabbed into his hand when he struck the armored elemental. No one knew what to make of this, but Adjjet insisted upon still using this blade. Yao and Blazej met up with Artemis the next morning and agreed to help seal the last 3 rifts. They never found the source of the rifts though. Whatever energy had gotten lodged in the laylines to open these rifts in the first place had washed out now. Dolan even gave them permission to look in Astazia, where the laylines crossed to see if that was the source but there was no evidence of any tempering. Everyone returned home now, satisfied the threat was neutralized after the mist walkers reported the other air elementals had faded away on their own.